Chasing Cars
by Talks too much
Summary: If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world? Niley.


_We don't need anything or anyone._

Nick rolled over and placed his hand around her bare waist. He tightened his grip and scooted her body closer to him. Their bodies molded together perfectly. Every curve was matched and their skin brushed against each other's, making each of the lovers dizzy.

"You're amazing," he whispered into her ear. She shivered from the contact of his words. She locked their hands together and kissed his calloused fingers.

"No, you're amazing," she whispered back. She tossed over so that they were face to face. Their noses snuggled into each other and Miley closed her eyes, shutting Nick out from the ocean blue.

"I don't need anyone but you," he smiled sheepishly. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile grazed across her face.

"Guess what?" her eyes were sparkling. Nick raised his eyebrows in a reply. "Me neither," she lightly kissed his lips and proceeded to snuggle into his chest. Her head fit nicely into the crook of his neck and she placed her ear to his heart, trying to hear the beat.

_I don't quite know. How to say how I feel. Those three words. I've said too much. They're not enough_.

"What are you doing?" Nick chuckled. Her head was pressed to his chest for quite awhile now. She was just lying there silently listening to the beat of his heart.

"Listening to your heart, duh," Miley giggled. She pulled herself away from his chest and propped herself up with an elbow. She took her hands and started to tap his chest. "It kind of sounds like this," she tapped the beat she had heard. Nick chuckled. He gently grabbed her hands and pushed her down. He moved himself over so that he was hovering over her.

"You know my heart beats for you, right?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her.

"Sure," she giggled. "You're so cheesy." He huffed and hovered over her again. This time he clutched the sheets just in case she would push him again.

"It's the truth," he groaned. He dipped down and gave her a kiss on her neck. "I love you so much that you'll never know how much."

_Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads._

Miley tried to push him off again but he clung closer to her. She groaned as she realized this.

"Cheesiness is not cool, Nick," she joked. He smiled down at her and continued to give her kisses across her collar bone. Her back arched at each contact of his lips. "Nick," she groaned softly. He lifted his head to look at her face.

"I could do this all day, you know," he grinned. He lifted himself and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"This is a waste of time," Miley chuckled, taking a good look at the clock on the bedside table.

"That's okay. We're wasting time. I don't mind," Nick looked at her mischievously.

_All that I am and all that I was. They're here in your perfect eyes- they're all that I can see._

"Nicholas wasting time? What happened to the workaholic Nicholas I knew?" Miley tapped his nose in extra emphasis. He scrunched up his nose when she left her finger there for a moment too long. She laughed at his adorable actions and propped herself up to give him a decent kiss on his pink lips. "So what happened to him?" Miley inquired, raising her eyebrows.

Nick gave her a hard glare because of her harmless teasing. He shook his head to bounce the curls out of his face and thought about a clever retort.

"A beautiful woman changed him," he smiled. "For the better," he grinned. He could see Miley was blushing. Her cheeks turned to a deep shade of scarlet and she bent her head, trying to hide from Nick. He chuckled. He leaned over to the side and pulled her on top of him. He took a free hand and tilted her chin upwards so their eyes would meet.

"What?" Miley asked, still flustered by his compliment. She looked at him softly and tuned out everything around them.

"I love your eyes," he randomly mentioned. She raised her eyebrows at yet another compliment.

"You've said that before," she mumbled. She rested her head on his chest, but Nick pulled her up again. He brought their foreheads closer and stared straight into her eyes.

"I love how I can see everything in them. Love. Passion. Happiness. Life. And most of all you and me," he said silently. Sincerity weighed down his words and Miley felt her heart twirl. She loved the intimacy of his words and how she could see that he really meant what he was saying.

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

She sighed happily as a response to his confession.

"I don't want you to change," she said. He looked at her confused. "I love your cheesiness," she laughed. She tumbled down his body so that she was lying down on the bed now. He turned towards her and nudged her to continue her thoughts. "I love this," she motioned towards the two of them. Nick opened his mouth to make a witty reply, but she brought a finger to his lips. "Not that," she blushed. "I love us. I don't want this to change," she scooted closer to him and cuddled. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her as tightly as he possibly could.

"It would never change. That's something you would never have to worry your pretty little head about," Nick replied.

_If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

They stayed like that for as long as they could- just lying next to each other and taking in each other's warmth and comfort.

**A/N That was just Niley fluff because I'm currently obsessed with the song Chasing Cars, haha. So yeah, you can tell music inspires me the most.**


End file.
